


Introduction

by Ms Schwa (lovebird17)



Series: Marvel Drabbles [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebird17/pseuds/Ms%20Schwa
Summary: Incidentally it is Shuri who introduces them.
Relationships: Tony Stark/T'Challa
Series: Marvel Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009242
Kudos: 115





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> All the rare-pairs! I am on a roll here.

Incidentally it is Shuri who introduces them.

Tony comes to Wakanda to pick her brain and maybe get some vibranium. That’s it.

What isn’t on the planning is the gorgeous King of Wakanda taking an interest in him.

But after a banquet in his honour ( _who_ does _that?_ ) and a private stroll around the gardens, the way T’Challa pays attention to him is both flattering and a fucking turn on ( _pleasetakemenow_ ) and it’s Tony who pushes him against the wall next to his rooms to kiss him senseless.

It’s T’Challa who doesn’t let him leave the bed for two days.


End file.
